Love Story
by OtakuGirlsOUO
Summary: When Maka and Soul find a girl in the sand and introduce her to everyone, will a special someone cross her eyes?  Romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! It's Lexi! AND I HAVE A NEW STORY! It isn't mine...sadly. TT^TT It's my friend, Maddie's! We are sharing this account now and she doesn't know how to upload and stuff so I'm doing it for herrr! YAYYYYYY! sooo yeah! I had to edit it! It was all in 2nd person at first! I luv u Maddiekinz :3**

* * *

><p>I was wandering around the desert, frustrated cause I didn't know where I was. I just gave up and sat down in the sand and put my three swords beside myself.<p>

"Where am I?" I thought to myself. I had run out of water 3 hours ago and was thirsty and tired. "So...Thirsty..." I tried to stand but you couldn't because I didn't have any energy next thing I saw...was darkness, for I was starting to pass out. But I heard two voices in the distance.

"Maka! What's that up ahead?" Asked the boy, trying to make out what was lying in the sand.

"Huh? It looks like a person! Let's go check it out, Soul!" Maka, I guess that was her name, said and started walking towards me. Soul was hesitant but followed.

They then approached me and...poked me.

"Is she...dead?" Soul asked, crouching down and poking me, again. I groaned.

"No! She's not dead! We can take her back to Death City and when she wakes up we can get some answers!" Maka said.

Soul nodded and picked me up and took me back to Death City. When we arrived, we were greeted by Black Star.

"Hey Soul! Who's that?" He yelled as he pointed to me and I opened my eyes slowly.

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you people? Am I dead?" I asked. Soul put me on my feet and Maka smiled.

"I'm Maka, that's Soul, my weapon. That's Black Star." She said as the gestured to each as she said their names. "And this is Tsubaki, Black Star's weapon. And No you are not dead you are in Death City. Soul and I found you lying in the sand!" She explained to me and smiled.

I Just stood there taking in the Information.

"Im Miyuki Uchiha! Nice to meet you!" I smiled and bowed.  
>(Since your an Uchiha you have the Sharingan)<p>

"We also grabbed your bag and swords!" said Soul as he handed them to me. I quckly took them dropped to my knees and opened the bag.

"Shurikan, ice bombs, flying water needles, giant shurikan, light bombs, needle launcher, demon flute, windmill triple blade, antidote, barrier tag, binding tag seal, chain wind staff, dragon blade, explosive tag, flash bomb, giant folding fan, hidden kunai mechanism, senbon, smoke bomb, staff, bow and arrows, two demon swords, and my tokjin. Hmm I think that's it!" I said to myself, loud enough that they heard me. Everyone were extremely shocked that I had all those weapons.

"All those are in that bag!" Yelled Black Star. I smiled.

"Why don't we go and meet Kid, Liz and Patty!" Suggested Tsubaki.

"Who's Kid?" I asked. Maka smiled but no one said a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked it! I luv it! ALL CREDIT GOES MY MADDIIEEEEE!~3<strong>

**R&R IS HIGHLY ENCOURAGED! 3 SEE YA LOVIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone just smiled at me and I was just confused. I had no clue who this 'Kid' person was. I just shrugged and put my back pack, full of weapons, over my shoulders and looked at Maka and nodded my head.

"Im ready to meet this 'Kid'" I said and ajusted the backpack so it was more comfortable. Black star eyed me and I looked at him.

"Is it heavy?" He asked me. He pointed to my bag.  
>"Oh! No it's not heavy...to me, anyway! Wanna try and carry it?" I asked him with a mischievous smile. I held the bag out to him and he walked over and put it on. But fell to the floor as if an anchor had fallen on him. Everyone roared with laughter and I took the bag away from him.<p>

"Ok ok ok! Let's go, so Miyuki can meet Kid!" Maka giggled and started to walk off. Everyone soon followed behind her. I was walking in between Maka and Tsubaki, lost in my thoughts.

"Who is this Kid person? Is he powerful? Why is his name Kid?" Thoughts raced through my head as I shook the thoughts away and almost bupped into Soul. They had stopped in front of someone's house.

"Well...here it is." Soul said lazily and stuck his hands in his pockets as looked at Black Star. Black star approached the door and knocked on it. Then it swung open and two girls were on the other side.

"Hey Liz, Patty! This is Miyuki. We found her in the desert! Where's Kid?" Maka looked inside and tried to find Kid but couldn't find him.

"Oh! Hold on! KID! MAKA AND SOUL ARE HERE!" Liz screamed for Kid and a boy came down and I froze. The boy had black hair with three stripes on one side of his head. And his eyes were a beautiful shade of gold.

"Hey Kid we want you to meet someone!" Maka said happily and stepped aside so he could see me.

"Im Miyuki Uchiha! Nice to meet you!" I smiled and bowed.

"Hey! Im Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid! And these two are my weapons, Liz and Patty" he said and smiled.

"Can we come in?" asked Tsubaki. Kid nodded and stepped aside and let everyone in. I sat on the couch. Kid was next to me and Black Star was next to him.

"Where did you come from?" Kid asked me. I thought for a moment, wandering if I should tell him the truth.  
>"The desert..." I answered. Kid looked at me a little bit shocked but I just looked down.<p>

It was an akward silence for a little bit. No one knew what to say.

"Miyuki has a BUNCH of weapons!" Black Star announced. Maka and Tsubaki sweat dropped and Kid looked rather interested. And I just face palmed.

"Can we see?" asked Liz. I nodded and took your bag off and opened it up to let Liz, Patty, and Kid look in it. Kid's jaw dropped to the floor and Liz was just shocked and Patty went to grab one but I slapped her hand away and shook my head "No" at her.

"So...many...weapons!" muttered Kid. He looked at me. "Where did you get all these?"

"They were gifts from my friends." I told him and looked at him and smiled.

"KID LIKES MIYUKI!" Patty and Black Star chanted. I blushed and glared at Patty and Black Star. Patty stopped almost immediantly but Black Star kept chanting and Maka was getting rather angry. Kid looked like a tomato. Tsubaki just sat there. Liz smirked and Soul got an idea.

"Hey Black Star, I bet Miyuki could beat you in battle!" Soul smirked when Black Star glared at me and challenged me to a fight.

"Challenge Accepted!" I smirked and look through my bag. "Hmm what weapons should I use...? Hehe he doesn't know what he is in for. Hey Black Star What do I get if I win and what happens if I lose?"

"Hmm...! If you win, I will stay with Professor Stein for two months. But if you lose you have to kiss Kid!" He said with a smirk on his face, after he shivered from the thought of staying with Prof. Stein for two whole months. Kid blushed 2000 shades of red.

"Deal!" I held out my hand and he shook it.

~Next Time- Miyuki vs Black Star...

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me who do you think will win~<strong>

**Maddie says Hai!**

**TY Strawberry Banana Smoothie for the review! And thanks for sayin' you love Switched (obviously the southern accent is in my typin')  
><strong>


	3. The Fight!

Black Star and I stood in front of the School. It was Dark out and kinda hard to see but everyone managed. Stein obviously had to be there.

"You ready to lose to the AMAZING BLACK STAR?" Black Star got ready with Tsubaki in weapon form.

"I think it's the other way around... you have no chance in beating me!" I grinned and got in my fighting stance. _I can't use my sharingan unless I need to_. I thought to myself. Stein motioned us to go.

Black Star dissapered into the darkness and I looked around for him. I had equipped ALL my weapons and had a kunia ready. He then came out of the darkness and attacked me head on. I threw the kunai at him and he had to stop to dodge it. I took this chance and lunged at him throwing Shurikan and a couple of needles at him. He barely dodge them. I smirked

"Your good Black Star. I may end up having to use my secret weapon on you!" I glared at him.

"Secret weapon? HA! Im not Scared of you!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes

I took out an arrow and put it in the bow and aimed it at him. His eyes widened and i smirked and shot the arrow. The arrow lit up with scared energy and Black Star jumped to the side barely missing it. As it passed by he felt the energy coming off it.

"Tsubaki Enchanted sword mode!" Tsubaki transformed into a black sword and Black star got these markings.

I pulled out Tokijin and got ready for him to attack. He ran at me and as i was about to strike he disappered and reappered. He attacked me with his soul wavelenght

"Damn! That hurt!" He came again i dodged it this went on for a while. We had exchanged hits. I finally raised Tokijin. "Dragon Strike!" I yelled. A giant blue dragon come down on Black Star. When everything cleared Black Star was No where too be seen.

"You missed me Miyuki!" Black Star said. We had both taken quite a beating.

"You give me no choice then!" I stood up straight and closed my eyes. Black Star was waiting to see what was going to happen. "SHARINGAN!" I opened my eyes and Black Star was frozen to his spot. My eyes were red and had markings on them. "Now you have no chance whatsoever!" he lunged at me. I grabbed his wrist and threw him across the clearing. He got up with diffulty and I disspared and reappred behind him. No one seen my Sharingan.

"I win.." I whispered to him and knocked him unconscious. I was breathing heavily and everyone was to shocked to move. I then passed out.

"That was cool!" said Soul. Tsubaki transformed and Maka and the others rushed over. Tsubaki couldn't move. She was still seeing the Sharingan that i had used against Black Star.

"Tsubaki? Are you ok?" Asked Maka. Tsubaki Nodded.

"Kid! Grab Miyuki and take her to the nurse!" Stein picked up Black Star and Kid did the same to me.

Then they walked to the infirmary and put both of us on the bed. The Nurse cleaned the wounds and rapped them up. Black Star woke up 3 hours later and was sitting in bed when Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Stein walked in.

"Hey Black Star How you doing?" Tsubaki asked. Black Star smiled and nodded.

"How's Miyuki?" Asked Kid.

" I don't know she hasn't woken up yet..." Black Star looked down and images of the battle went through his head.

"She's not dead is she?" Maka said

"No she is not. But since SHE won Black Star has to stay with Stein!" Soul grinned and Black Star was horrified.

"Black Star has to stay with me?" Stein walked in and Maka nodded.

"I believe for a couple months. Soul already has his stuff packed and ready to go!" Liz glanced at Black Star to see that he was shaking with fear. The Nurse came in and told everyone they had to leave.

"Black Star?" I had been awake for awhile but pretended to be asleep.

"Miyuki! Your Awake!" He went to call for the others but i appeared next to him and covered his mouth.

"Shh! I want to see how they would react to me being 'Dead!'" I giggled and the nurse came in,

"Oh! Your awake!" she said. I smiled and nodded

" I have been for quite some time. But i want you to help me with something please!" I smiled

"What Might that be?" She asked

"When they come back tommorrow i want you to tell them i died! I wanna see their reactions!" The nurse giggled and agreed to play the prank on them

~Next time- Miyukis Prank! How will everyone react. Will someone confess?~ 0.0

* * *

><p><strong>NYEHHHH MADDIE! I LUV THIS! GRRR...I SUCKKKKK! *FAVORITES* ANYWAYYY!~ NyanblubNyanblub (put those together and what animal do u get!) OKAYYYY! BACK TO THE NORMALNESSNESS! I'm fucking sick...cant talk, throat hurts, home alone YAYYY *sarcasm* *cough cough* oww. Yeahhhh, pray for me ^^ when i talk it comes out as a whisper! yayyyy<strong>

**My dad shall take to me go get Skyrim, because my friend heidi is...addicted and i luv it just from watching her.**

**HOPE U LIKED IT! BIG THANKS TO STRAWBERRY BANANA SMOOTHIE! WE LUV UUU (mostly me, Lexi)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Now Black Star you CANNOT laugh or you will ruin the WHOLE thing ok?" I was sitting on Black Star's bed and the nurse was next to us. Black Star was having a hard time containing his laughter

"Ya ya I got it. I'll try not to laugh!" he said and layed back down

I went back to my bed and layed down and closed my eyes. As soon as i did, Maka Soul Tsubaki Kid Liz Patty and Stein walked in.

"How's she doing?" Soul asked. The Nurse looked away sadly.

"I'm afraid... she didn't make it!" The nurse bursted into fake tears and and ran out the room.

"_Nice!_" i thought to myself.

Soul was to shocked to say anything, Kid was speechless, Tsubaki suspected something, Liz was shocked as well, Patty was in lala land, Maka was crying, and Stein just stood there with out any emotions

"Can I dissect her now?" Stein asked.

"NO!" the group yelled. Except for Kid and Patty.

"Hey...Can I talk to-" Kid began but was interrupted by Maka.

"Yeah...Everyone out!" said Maka and she rushed everybody out. As soon as they were gone he went to my bedside and stood there for a couple seconds. He looked like he was gonna cry.

"I-I know you probably can't here me, and I... I know we just met but i think i might actually-" Kid was again interrupted by BlackStar who laughed out loud

"I'm sorry Miyuki I couldn't hold it in anymore. The reactions were to funny. HAHAHAHAHA!" He contuined laughing. I rose up in my bed like a zombie and glared at him. In the matter of seconds he had a book in his face.

"YOU IDIOT! IT WAS GOING SO WELL UNTIL YOU SCREWED IT UP! WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN TO CONTROL YOUSELF YOU YOU YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at blackstar

"I thought u were dead..." Kid said quietly. I quickly got over my anger and looked at Kid

"...IT WAS BLACK STAR'S IDEA!" I Yelled.

"What? No it-" Black star was interrupted by Kid's fist.

"Don't ever play a trick like that again!" Kid said coldly while glaring at Black Star.

"Kid..." I whispered as he stormed out.

"Hey Kid You ok?" asked Soul as Kid told Liz and Patty that it was time to go.

Soul Maka and tsubaki walked inside and were surprised to see me up and beating the hell out of Black Star.

~Sorry it's short and sorry for not updating sooner...i have skool and my sister is getting online alot and i have After Skool Study Hall and Track Practice AGAIN SORRY! *huggles kid and crys*


	5. Chapter 5

New Found Love?

After I got out of the infirmary, I walked around looking at my surroundings and staring in amazement. I was so absorbed in the town, i happened to bup into someone.

"Sorry, sorry sorry!" I bowed deeply and looked up to see none other than Death the Kid.

"Oh hello Miyuki!" He smiled and the strangest thing happened. My heart skipped a beat.

"_What the hell?" _I thought to myself but smiled at Kid. "Hey want to hang out with me today since I have nothing else to do?"

"Sure, But you're paying for the things we do since you played that trick!" He said glancing at me. I blushed a bit and rubbed the back of my head

"Ya about that...I'm REALLY sorry about that..." I said and looked down sadly.

"I'm just glad you didn't die!" He smiled and you could barely see his blush.

"Hey Kid...what were you going to say before Black Star started laughing...?" I asked a little curious.

"W-Why?" Kid went tomato red.

"Curious…" I shrugged and waited for his answer. He started to shift from one foot to another and looked at me and stopped.

"...Miyuki... YOUR OUTFIT IS ASYMMETRICAL!" Kid started to freak out and I looked at my outfit and noticed the hole on one of my sleeves and a hole in my pant leg and I started laughing.

"Calm down Kid I'll fix it some other time!" I giggled.

"Alright fine!" He sighed

"You never told me what you were going to say!" I said smirking

"Curiosity killed the cat…" he muttered

"Satisfaction brought him back!" I said looking at him.

"Come on!" He grabbed my wrist and took off with a blush on his face.

"_I think I like Kid"_ I thought to myself and smiling and his hand slipped into mine and i blushed a bit at the thought of you likeing(sp) Kid.

Then I stopped seeing a really pretty necklace **(Pic of the necklace will be at the end of dis Chapter :3 )) **Kid looked at me and smiled

"_I'll buy it for her later!" _He thought to himself and he stood there shocked at what he had just thought to himself. "_...? WHAT AM I SAYING! I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT! Do I?"_ He looked at the ground and shook his head. "_No i don't think I do...maybe Soul and Black Star;s Asymmetricalness_**((Is that even a word?))**_ is getting to me... YES THAT MUST BE IT!"_

"Kid? Are you Ok? You aren't sick are you?" I walked over to him and put my hand on his forehead. "Hmm no fever! OH NO YOU'R DYING!" I started to freak out.

"No no no I'm fine! Come one let's go get something to eat ok?" He looked at me with his beautiful yellow/golden eyes and I just couldn't say no.

"Ya...Ok…" I said and followed him to a nearby food place. We sat down and ordered our food. While we were waiting I was staring at my hands in my lap blushing a little.

_"It almost feels like we are on a date!"_ I smiled a little and then stopped (( **hehe salts- Smiled and little then stopped)**)

"Hey Miyuki...How did we all become friends actually and how did you end up in the desert?" Kid asked me all of a sudden.

**~ Next Chapter is based on Miyuki's flash back on how they became friends and how she came to be in the desert!~ btw here is the pic of da necklace**

.com/imgres?q=Naruto+Tsunade%27s+necklace&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1680&bih=959&tbm=isch&tbnid=tgkPluW-N7pqmM:&imgrefurl=.com/products_%3Fpage%3D5%26disp_order%3D2&docid=MW1iCOcqf0TKCM&imgurl=.&w=800&h=600&ei=z6ZeT-nyJ6apsQKwtvGECA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=270&sig=117230180787975550120&page=1&tbnh=140&tbnw=177&start=0&ndsp=43&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0&tx=151&ty=85


	6. Chapter 6

**Miyuki's FlashBack(s)**

I looked at kid as if he had grown another head and he stared right back. I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I muttered crossing my arms.

"Nothing...Now are you gonna tell me or not!" He asked me

"Maybe I will maybe i won't!" I growled crossing my arms and looking away.

"Please!" He got up and got down on both his knees **(( like he did for Liz when he wanted to pluck her eyebrows and make them symmetrical))**.

"Im not falling for it!" I argued peeking a look at him and groaned. "Fine! Have it your way. I'll tell you!" I said and he grinned and sat down in his chair.

"How i ended in the desert...Hmmm" I tapped my chin and then the light bulb came on. "Ah yes I rememeber"

_I was coming home from school, I really hated school so i would show up so i wouldn't be counted as tardy and then next class i would leave and go sit in a tree all day. Well i would go back for lunch and all. But eventually the teachers caught onto what i was doing and called my parents... And when i got home they were standing there...waiting for me...I smiled at them but they glared at me._

"Your Principal called today!" my father began.

_"Ya and?" I said raising an eyebrow_

"You've been skipping class..." My mother said with tears in her eyes.

"You promised us you would be good this time!"My father glared at me

"Ya well the school got boring and-" I was cut off cause my dad had slapped me. He's never slapped me before. And he was obviously Mad

"Go...Go to your room..." I couldn't see his eyes and he pointed up the stairs. I walked past him cautisouly and quickly... scared he might hit me again.

_I walked into my room and locked the door._

"That;s it... Im leaving...For good!" I screamed inside my head, on the verge of tears  
>_<p>

"Wait! You ran away once before?" Kid asked me inturepetting my story

"Yes many time but i always came back...Now be quiet so i can finish!" I glared at him and take a deep breath?

_I grabbed a suitcase and packed ALL my clothing and hid them under my bed and unlocked the door just in case. Then i had set my alarm to 2:00 am and slid under the covers...Couple hours late my alarm went off and i set to work...I silently locked my door from the inside, walked out of my bedroom with my suitcase and quietly shut the door and made sure it was locked. Then i walked silently down stairs and slipped out the door._

"Hmm... where am i going to go, since i am NEVER returning!" I mumbled glaring back at the house. I walked a little while and kept thinking of where to go. Then the wind suddenly blew and a piece of paper landed in front of me. I picked it up and it happened to be some type of letter. It Said:

_Go To The DWMA in Death CIty  
><em>

_I grinned and set off for supplis i knew where it was i just never went there. So after i had ALL my supplies i set of towards Death City not looking back at the town i lived.  
><em>

_I Finally made it to the desert and smiled. I had plenty of supplies left. and began my journey in the desert not realizing the troubles i was getting ready to face. Hours later i had run out of water and i was DYING of thirst. about 20 minutes later my vision started to blur and i was feeling light headed. The last thing i saw was 2 figures walking over to me and i passed out._

After i was finished my story Kid sat there quiet. And i looked at him and smiled.

"How did we call become friends though?" He asked me looking into my eyes

I shrugged, "It just sorta happened" I told him.

Then our food arrived and i drooled and instantly Me and Kid started eating. After we were done he told me to wait right where i was at. So i stood there. for like 5 minutes. He come back with something behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"This!" He pulled out a box and handed it to me. I looked up at him with wide eyes and opened the box. I felt like i could pass out right on the spot. It was the necklace i was looking at early. He took it from me and pulled it out of the box and motioned for me to turn around. I did as i was told and lifted my hair. U felt him put the necklace on and turned around and hugged him.

"Thanks! I love it!" I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me

"Your welcome..." he smiled and we both pulled away. I looked at my watch

"Oh My... I have to go... Thanks...for everything.." I smiled and kissed his check and blushed and took off down the road unaware of hace red his face was. Kid touched the spot where I had Kissed him amd smiled and went home.


End file.
